Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (W.T.W.M.) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear of or see use of profanity, cyber-bullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the administrators, and after conferring with others, a decision will be made. How To Use This The Mess Hall is a place to have fun and mess around with your BRoS Wiki friends. However, if you don't know how to use it properly or don't know the rules, that makes it hard to do so. With that, this is how you add to the conversation. Mess Avatar A Mess Avatar is a tiny image that you place before your message in order for other users to identify you. It links to your userpage, and they all have no background. This is a listing of all mess avatars you can use. * Lemon-icon.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 01 * Cookie-rsz-02.gif - - Template:Mess Avatar 02 * Salamandastronflag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 03 * Cross-swords.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 04 * Red-Turnip-icon.png - Template:Mess Avatar 05 * Neutrality-vote.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 06 * Spear and Tung-RW 03.png - Template:Mess Avatar 07 * RW-Flag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 08 * BroS Wiki logo New.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 09 * Sword of Martin.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 10 * Blademaster's Sword and Medal.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 11 * You can add yours to the list as soon as you it! '' You also may upload your own Mess Avatar, so long as it is at maximum 32 pixels, and has a transparent background. However, if you upload one you haven't made, it is discouraged that you upload an image that you aren't using with permission. You can link them to your userpage by going into source mode, placing a dividing line (|) after the filename and before the end brackets, and typing in your userpage title. The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< * Snowstripe : Today's going to be a horrible day, for reasons I'd rather not say. *Ox: Someone on Deviantart drew Delta for free, and I have to say it's O.K. The fur color isn't well, and the trench coat kinda blends with all articles of clothing, but other than the coloring it looks good. | Horrible day for you? LOL we somehow got out of having dinner at our grandparent's with family from out of the state. the family from out of state aren't the best people. I believe (if I remember correctly) that one of them does drugs... :/ | I got attacked viciously on Twitter. These idiots called me "LeafyIsHere" (I had to look him up, he's not an appropriate YouTuber) and continued to harass me and slander me. had to block and report them :/ *Heather: Okay... :P | That picture is really cool!!! :) | Oh I hate people like that!!! >:( So stupid. Grrr. | Lol Tuff dancing. XD *Ox: blowing stuff up for fun is fun. kabooooom *Heather: What, have you been hanging out with Ruff and Tuff? *Heather: Ackkkk why am i thinking about Rodney Rathbone right now?! i've found it's not very good to go berserk right before bedtime, but i hate him so much!!!!!!!!!! D:< But i also kinda like him cause he's so funny. Arghh no I haaaate him!!!!! >_< He is so mean and obnoxious!!! He has seriously stolen money from younger kids!!! He's so horrible. >:( *ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr* Wanna kick his butt so much..... '''Tuesday, 07/02/16' * : What now? * E: May I suggest the art contest I suggested earlier. *Ox: darn it E, I just was about to post my thing and you conflict it. | I took Chapter 4 for Guardians to a whole new path... I didn't expect that Stripe was going to do that to Hudson... o.o *Heather: Yeah! Art contest! :D * : Like the new icon I made us? ;:-) *Ox: It's pretty cool, Lemon. | I have to say Ed Sheeran's album "+" is better than his new one, "X". The only songs I like on "X" are "I See Fire" and "Thinking Out Loud". "I See Fire" is amazing oml crying *fangirl intensifies* *Heather: That's awesome! | PREPARE TO DIE Wednesday, 07/03/16 * : Good morning, all. *Ox: I was seriously ticked off this morning, and had anything but a good morning. I was getting people together to run through a raid in Destiny, and one of the guys in my party to do so took EVERYONE I had got together and went to go do it himself, leaving me in the dirt all alone. Not many people are on Xbox 360, so I gave up and might've sent him some... "messages". Purge kill list: 1. brother 1. that some of a biscuit * : Should've said "sum ''of a biscuit". *Ox: who knows, maybe he is the child of a biscuit. the world is always full of surprises :) | um, so for the art contest I question the logic of this, but ok..? *bangs head into desk* stop bringing it up, idiot. yes, just because you learned about that one shop and your mom jokes about stuff she shouldn't with her kid doesn't mean you need to still be out of the sorts. oh what's the point i already am going nutz. | "...cold hearts play colder songs. fate will play us out with a song of pure romance... let's kill tonight,... show them all your not the ordinary type" * ':' I don't see what's wrong with it. We've already made personages of Class-1 anthropomorphic mammals; if that isn't crazy, nothing in the Adra's reach is. | Why don't you use one of those cool avatars I made for us, guys? I worked so hard on them :',( jk jk but I would appreciate it :) *Ox: I'm startin' to spawn my abomination now. oh man this is going to be interesting. I think I'm gonna go overboard and add more than just the abomination. | Well I have to get my schedules for classes for this year today. plz mama, dun drag me to that place!!! D: *Heather: Ohhhhhhhhhh *fangirl faint* HICCSTRID Oh no have I been bitten by a Hiccstrid crazy fan and now I'm turning into one?!?! XP | Well, they are really cool, but.... it's just much easier to write my name. Much quicker. ;P * ':' Hiccstrid sounds better than Astrup. *Ox: sitting on my 3DS because I felt like going back and playing Pokémon Black 2. N is such a mysterious guy, but I like him a lot though. *Heather: My acheivements are not showing up on my user page. It's been like that for several weeks, so I thought after a while it would appear again maybe, but it's still gone. :/ | Lol yeah. I wonder who first came up with the name Hiccstrid. *Heather: *yawn* Ughh got up way early in the morning so I could eat breakfast with dad, Spikes, and Ab, and say goodbye to them cause they're going backpacking. Then I couldn't go back to bed and now am just sitting at the computer doing random stuff. At least I'm not lonely cause I'm playing Excuses with Luna and Astrid. ;P | Oh brother, was trying to draw a bat last night. Hiposir, the be precise. His legs just... don't look right. XP *Ox: was at an amusement park all day. then got home to finish my 10km egg for PkmnGo because it was so close. got a stupid eevee at CP 169. My friend got something better from his and I'm devastated. my 5km egg game me a better Meowth. *Heather: Yes! I finally came up with a main character! ^^ I think I might call the first book ''The Broken Spell, or somethin' like that... ;) *cunning evil smile* hmmm... *rubs paws together* Sunday, 8/7/16 * Heather: Where's my hug?! XD | Went to a friend's house last night and built Fort Yakburger and now I'm tired. Even though I did sleep in this morning. ;P *Ox: I tried to sleep in but my dogs were going nuts. Apparently two German Shepherds were chasing this kid riding his bike. My mom said that kid biked extremely speedy compared to when he was just going for a normal bike ride. My dogs were going nuts because they wanted to go outside with the two other dogs. I wanted to slap them so bad, those two doofuses >-> * : 'Guess who made a new sprite? *Ox: I don't recall there being cavalry in the Olympics... ha hah lol | People are complaining about how the water is not safe to drink for the Olympians in Rio. are you kidding me, you only complain about it now because our precious precious people are going there to compete and have fun?! *Camicazi: Woohoo! I just got a black shirt and leggings and now I have a Bog-Burglar outfit!!! *cartwheels around Mess Hall* :D *Ox: school this Thursday... Please, save me!!! I don't want to do Honor's Algebra!!! *Heather: Oh brother, my brother just got ''another truck. How many vehicles does one guy need?! >_< He already has a junky white car, a jeep, and a dirtbike. ;P | Agghh I need names. Names for the castles, and a name for the King of Peromia. Hey Ox, would you mind if I named somebody or something Rookbane? ;D * : Mind you ask the lad who gave it to him? ;) *Heather: Oh yeah XD | Man there were no clean bowls or spoons this morning but I guess I was desperate for my Cheerios to go and wash one out. O.o I don't like washing dishes because I get water either all over the floor, or all over me, every time. This time it got all over the counter I think. XP *Heather: Woowwwwww so awesome!!!! *hugs Ryder* I love him already!!! Waitasec... *looks at Prince Hal* uhhhhh......... *looks at both of them undecidedly* D: '''Thursday 8/11/16 *<Ox's first day of school> *Ox: ok so I can either throw myself in front of the bus or run for the hills. preferably run for the hills. I think i'll camp out in the woods, use my school supplies I need to take to live out there. D: what's the point?! IM A GONER EITHER WAY D: *Heather: Ohhh I can hardly breath XD XD Someone finally put Drago's horrible yelling to a good use!!!! That is so hilarious but disturbing at the same time!!!!! XD XP | What why XD *Ox: my Spanish teacher is evil, my social studies teacher is a nut, my science teacher calls himself a "big kid", my language arts teacher is really lame, and my math teacher ruined memes. Not to mention I get to take 2 exams. One for Honors Algebra and one for Spanish. Plus, if I don't get a 85% in the first quarter for Honors Algebra, I can get kicked out >-< *Heather: Just so ya all know, I'm gonna be gone from tomorrow to Sunday. We're going to a family reunion, camping in Washington at the beach. Cause Washington beaches are so warm and tropical. ;/ *sarcasm* >.< Hopefully I finish it tonight... *scrambles to finish birthday present for Ox* ;P | AWWW YEAHH WOOO!!!!!! *happydance* You 18% people are so WRONG!!!! Nobody, especially Dagur would just die like that!!!!! XD | Woww this is cool. :') <3 <3 <3 *Ox: the pic was amazing!!! I showed my cousins and they liked it! Now they currently are boating or Pokemon hunting Sunday 8/14/16 *Ox: Part 3 of my birthday weekend coming up today at my grandparents! Wondering what is going to go down there... *Heather: I'm back guys!!! :D And I am completely exhausted. XP We went crabbing, but never caught anything, we came back to see our pot was empty except for one tiny crab which fell out, but apparently there had been some in there earlier, so someone must have stolen them. >:( So we went to a store on one of the floats, it was cool but I almost fell over just standing still. XD Then we took them back to camp and pretended we had caught them, then had to admit we actually bought them. XD XD *Ox: Cool! That's something we'd never do on our summer. | I got a drawing tablet for my birthday!!! Prepare the badger doodles!!!-- whenever I get time after school... uggghhhhhhh I NEED SUMMER BREAK AGAINNNN *Heather: Ahhh Viggo just joined us on the Grapevine!!! *pulls up blanket over self* And he plays his part really well in our RPs!!! O_o *Ox: teachers on third day of school: "ok kids. you are the core class--which means your dumb-- so no homework for you. now for you enriched kiddies and all the above, you aren't learning anything in class today! but here's some assignments and homework to do!" | clutch it for a biscuit. *Heather: Ughhh I have to get off soon but I really don't want to cause I'm right at an exiting part in an RP with Luna, Dagur and Viggo. :( I just got shot down, but managed to throw the jewels to Dagur... *is sweating* XP *Ox: my first ever digital drawing was of a person... and it's O.K but ehhhhh its icky. *Heather: Yess!! Now that I finally finished Code of the Woosters for my summer reading list, mom finally let me start Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole!!! :D | *is all sweaty from intense RP with Luna* :P | Ohhh I thought I could watch Family on the Edge without crying, but the tears all over the table proves that wrong. ;-; Wednesday, 8/17/16 * Heather: Oh my Thor, Luna just turned into a purple and black lion again, so I decided why not become a Bloodwrath badger. XP I sure hope she stays out of the way. D: *Ox: You got a cool RP going... and I can't even continue mine with my friend... :c | As the sky is falling down, it crashed into this lonely town, and with that shadow upon the ground, I hear my people screaming loud: "I see fire, inside the mountains. I see fire! Burning the trees! I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, blood in the breeze! I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning)! I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin)! I see fire, burning auburn on the mountain side!" *Heather: Wanna do an RP? :D Trust me, you wouldn't want to be part of this one we're doing. XD Hmm... what are you supposed to do while you're passed out of exhaustion from Bloodwrath? :/ | Cute otter picture. ;D *Heather: Ohhh yeah, here comes the Skadoosh... even Mysterious can't escape the hug of a Bloodwrath badger Lady... hopefully... >_< | Ugh what you cannot be cereal!!!! We're moving church to 5?!?!?! We'll be home at bedtime!!!!! Whaaaat D: *Heather: I need to do something new with my pictures. What medium/style do you think I should try doing? *Ox: Passed out from exhaustion from Bloodwrath? The Rookbane thing to do would be to lick the grass of dew-- if there is grass or dew to begin with. | Welp I hope I remember the Spanish Alphabet. I can recall most of it but there's like 1 or 3 letters I cant. | I'd love to start a Roleplay, Heather! This weekend I'm open! :) *Heather: Yeah, also I had been tortured just before that, so that didn't help much. XP | Where? Like, on the forum or something? :) And... what should it be about. ;) | Auugghhh Will that traitor kissed me!!!! >:P Disgusting!!!!!!! *spits* | Heehee I love swallowing a noodle partway then pulling it back out. It feels so weird. *Dagur giggle* XD *Ox: my pillow gave me a Mohawk this morning. Would be hilarious to go to school with it, but with my sophisticated look of jeans and a plain black tee, I'm fine. ;) | a forum or private chat will do. No clue on what it should be, I'll leave that up to you even though you told me to figure something out :3 *Heather: AHHHHGGGHHH I HATE Kaui Xun!!!!!! He is the scariest guy so far.... and I'm only on level 2... >_< I can never deafeat him. DX | Lol *wants to see a badger with a mohawk* | Okay, we can just... do something random and crazy. ;D | Lol I tried drawing anime and this is so funny and weird. Dagur looks like a little boy with a colored on beard and he looks so weirdly adorable!!! XD XD *Heather: Uhh, so should I start the rp? :) | Oh man this turned out cool!!! Only the scanner messed up their skin.D: *Ox: Well, if you'd like, Heather. Though were are we going to do it? xD | I am gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. If things go wrong, we can knock it down. And three words have two meanings, and there's one thing on my mind; It's all for you... Lego House by Ed Sheeran is so amazing omigosh *fangirling* * Heather: I found Rachel Platten on Spotify, and wow yeah she is awesome!!! Thanks, Ox!!! ;D Turns out I have heard a couple of her other songs before, but just didn't know it. XD *goes off to add her to list of fav music* ^^ | LOL sorry I forgot I was logged in as Deyna. XD *Ox: I went back and read Snow's fanfic again lol. The one time Snow went loose... :3 I remember daring him to do one for Ox and Victoria and I still wait..! plz no h8 m8 lol | my grandpa is over for birthday brunch because our grandma is sick so we can't do dinner tonight. | I can't wait to do the RP . I think I'll be Sunstripe's kiddo: P 8/24/16 * Heather: Lol I accidentally wrote Sunflash the Mac. XP | Love Lindsey Stirling <3 <3 Where do we go, oh, when our prayers are answered and the answer is no... ''| Ughh almost done with this chapter of DoR... >< | Whew, I'm on book 6 already of Guardians of Ga'Hoole!!! :D Yeah, that's why I haven't been too active, busy reading. XD Got the next few books and the movie on hold at the library. ;) '''8/25/16' * Heather: Lol last night I was going to draw Gylfie, but then I saw this one of Digger and had to do it cause I just immediatly fell in love with him. <3_<3 XD *Ox: I feel ready for my Spanish Speaking countries quiz tomorrow. Of course, I have to remember the capitals too. Not like I know these countries from 6th grade >-> | ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ *Heather: I'll be gone tomorrow... like... morning, for Astrid and Gemstone's birthday party. :) *hurries to finish wrapping books in comics* ;) ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:The Great Flame War of 2016 Category:Locations